


Art for Change of Plans

by hollyblue2, pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Mutual Pining, bed sharing, tropefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Another piece for the 5k Dean/Cas Midwinter Tropefest - make sure to check it out this wonderful story:  Change of Plans by Hollyblue2I wasn't planning on doing art for a second story but when nobody else jumped at the chance, I decided to give it a shot and crossed my fingers that i had time to finish it.I almost didn't :((I warned Hollyblue2 that i wasn't sure if i'd be able to do it or not, but as luck would have it, I did!)Anyway, I had a convention that i was both staffing and vending at and then, around my original projected finish time, i had an accident at work where I tipped a rack of boxes (taller than me) on top of my head and it scraped my arm on the way down (I am currently sporting quite a few nice bruises all down my drawing arm, and if my head has any, my hair is hiding it. But... no blood and no concussion, i'm counting that as a win! Even if my scalp is currently so sensitive i can't touch it. )





	Art for Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the 5k Dean/Cas Midwinter Tropefest - make sure to check it out this wonderful story: Change of Plans by Hollyblue2
> 
> I wasn't planning on doing art for a second story but when nobody else jumped at the chance, I decided to give it a shot and crossed my fingers that i had time to finish it.
> 
> I almost didn't :(
> 
> (I warned Hollyblue2 that i wasn't sure if i'd be able to do it or not, but as luck would have it, I did!)
> 
> Anyway, I had a convention that i was both staffing and vending at and then, around my original projected finish time, i had an accident at work where I tipped a rack of boxes (taller than me) on top of my head and it scraped my arm on the way down (I am currently sporting quite a few nice bruises all down my drawing arm, and if my head has any, my hair is hiding it. But... no blood and no concussion, i'm counting that as a win! Even if my scalp is currently so sensitive i can't touch it. )

First is the finished picture, then scroll down for some in process pieces :D

 

 

_Dean sat cross-legged at Castiel’s back and prodded him in the shoulder. Castiel made a displeased noise so he prodded him again. Annoying Castiel was the easiest way to get him to pay attention to him, it had worked for the past nine years they’d known each other. He kept prodding and poking, without saying anything._

  
_Until Castiel rolled over dramatically and gave Dean his infamous glare. Dean responded with a raised brow and a smirk. Goal achieved._

WIP:

I drew all of this on my tablet with Manga Studio 5 - I had to make a few changes along the way as you can see. Dean's face fought me and then i realized why - his head was too big and his ear was too low. But eventually, I got it all figured out

 

 

 

 


End file.
